Lucky Charm
by Lucky Owl
Summary: Have you ever wondered that by picking something up you've chosen your fate? As Miya is presented with lucky animals the first one she picks is what her destiny will hold in store, will she pick up good luck or bad? The Lucky Charm Series!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered that by picking something up you've chosen your fate? As Miya is presented with lucky animals the first one she picks is what her destiny will hold in store, will she pick up good luck or bad? Part one of the Lucky Charm Series!

Space bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, but if it is a character or power not seen/read in Naruto I do own it. I tend to add things from movies as well so I do not own those either.**

* * *

Witchcraft

Miya walked through the streets of Chinatown in New York, listening to the sweet orchestral music of Hans Zimmer, Miya's parents were both American, but they lived in Japan when she was born so they gave her a Japanese name. They had just recently moved to New York because Miya had finished high school and was accepted into a college there.

It was midday and graying clouds loomed over the city and a light sprinkle had started to fall moistening the ground with a shimmering mist, the shop keepers began pulling in artifacts and street owners pulled away their carts into the hidden alleyways like bugs scurrying from light.

As the soft pitter patter of rain grew into a hard downpour Miya took shelter in an old shop, the inside smelt like expired incense and moth balls, and was dimly lit. The walls were accented with fading green columns and shelves were covered in various trinkets, mostly junk. Old rocks and coins, loose jewelry, pocket knives, and home decorations cluttered the store, as she browsed the inside in a circular pathway she came to the clerks counter, sitting on the top were several small metal animals in a little basket, each having its own different colored accents. A poster above them read 'Good Luck Charms' 'Carry one with you for good luck'

"Ya don't say…" she muttered sarcastically.

"You wan one? I give good deal!" An old lady popped up out of nowhere scaring the shit of her as she recoiled and jumped back. "Buy two get one fo free!"

"Uhh… no thanks…" Miya said, she looked down at all the animals, they were all about the size of a quarter and very flat, she saw a raven, dog, pig, a deer, a dove, a butterfly, a beetle, a turtle, a bunny, and many more, and as long as she looked at them she never found a double, there was only one of every animal, she briefly thought that maybe they all brought different kinds of luck. She spotted a small fox with its tail colored orange, as she reached out to pick it up… just when she was about to touch it she saw a small owl, it's wings were painted red, and it's eyes were blue, she picked it up gently with her thumb and middle finger, then held it in the palm of her hand.

It was light, and weighed no more than three quarters, but something that she couldn't explain was the weight it had inside her. A heavy feeling washed over her, like a large rock was placed on her chest that she now has to carry.

"Ahh the owl… sees many things, very wise. A symbol of a strong mind." She said in her little stereotypical old Chinese lady voice. Miya started to put the owl back, "No! It has chosen you, you must keep it now." She said quickly, folding her hands, "Now you pay!"

"Ughhh…" she pulled out five bucks and put it on the table, "Skinflint…" she mumbled as she walked towards the door, the rain still poured down heavily.

"Eh! You leave now! You no buy nothing else, you leave!"

"But it's raining!"

"Leave, leave." She shooed, swatting her old wrinkly hands at her. Miya stepped out into the deluge outside running down the street. Her small tan rucksack bounced on her back as the heavy rain flattened her black hair. As the started getting heavier it became harder and harder to see, she went from door to door but it was like Chinatown shut down every store was closed. In a desperate move to find her way out she headed up the fire escape of nearby alley, perched on a rooftop she looked out over the monochromatic city, the pouring down rain made it impossible to see.

As she stood on the top of the building straining to see a pathway home, she took the owl from her pocket. "Alright," she loudly to hear over the thundering rain, "If you're lucky… help me find my way home!" She clutched the metal object in hand hard and as she closed her eyes… she slipped. Her eyes shot open as watched helplessly tumbling to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed so loudly it hurt her ears, gripping the only thing she could she held the owl as if it would save her, hoping, wishing, unconsciously that it would save her. As terror filled every fiber of her being she slammed against the ground…

Time stopped, a flash of crimson light, as she landed in soft dirt, the wind exploded from under her in all directions, she lay there, clutching the owl tightly…

* * *

So tell me what you think so far, and I'll have the next chapter up by the 2nd!


	2. Chapter 2

Sand Coffin

As Miya was rousing out of slumber she felt itchy all over, and the air she breathed felt stale and light, groggily she opened her eyes. But all she saw was darkness… pitch black and a bone chilling feeling of panic and fear as she came to the thought that she was buried alive. She screamed out all the air left in her chest praying someone would hear and dig her up, her prayer was answered but rather than being dug up she was… dug under. The dirt around her separated and she fell through it not climbing up it. She landed with a hard thump and scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could away from the floating sand, heat soaked into her so fast that it almost knocked her out again… but _something_ was wrong. She could feel eyes and the hair stood on the back of her neck, she spun around and saw a boy about the same age as her (about 21) standing close by, the floating sand hovered around his body and messy red hair.

"Woah dude look out!" She said pushing him backward away from all the sand, "That dirt is trying to kill you!" He looked at her surprised and then like she was stupid.

"What are you talking about?" he asked "This sand is mine." He said in a gruff unemotional tone, as the sand came back and swirled around him, she jumped back in fright.

"You're a demon!" She screeched pointing at him, he put on a scowl and folded his arms.

"Not anymore." He said angrily.

"Not… wha- holy shit! I'm in hell!" She said putting her hands on her cheeks, "Oh.. Jesus I'm sorry! Give me another chance, I'll do better!" she pleaded to the sky.

"Who is Jesus?" The boy asked.

"Wait shouldn't you know that!? I mean you're a de-!"

"I am not a demon!" He spat angrily at her his eyes laced with blood lust.

"Then how are you doing that!?" she shouted pointing at the sand swirling around him.

"With my chakra." He said slightly annoyed.

"Your… what?" she asked breathlessly.

"Chakra. Did you fall on your head?"

"Fall? Huuuh!" she gasped, "That's right! I fell, it was raining and I slipped off the building!" She said pointing at the air quickly.

"But… you weren't near any buildings."

"That's impossible!" she argued flatly.

"But… the ground around you was wet when I found you, but there was no trail of water."

"Yeah see!"

"There could be many explanations for that however."

"L-look I just wanna go home, ok, I don't care about demons or chakra or whatever the hell else is going on, I just wanna go home!" she said gripping her arms, the heat was making her panic faster, and she began to hyperventilate, but sand soon shaded her and two hands clasped her shoulders.

"Calm down." The strangers voice was calm, soothing even, it had the power to calm her. "Panicking won't help you get home. Why don't you start by telling me your name."

"Miya… Miya Coleson."

"Coleson? I've never heard that name before."

"Really? My dad owns a big company…"

"My name is Gaara… Where are you from?"

"I uhh… I was born in Japan, but my parents just moved to New York."

"I… have never heard of those places." He said suspiciously.

"How can you not? Japan is a whole country!"

"I've never heard of it." He said firmly. "Come with me to Suna and we'll find your home alright."

"Sauna?"

"No _**Suna**_." He corrected her.

"Oh… sorry…" she paused before thinking, "I've never heard of Suna… Is it a big city?"

"It's a good sized village I guess. We'll be there by nightfall."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said numbly. They began walking together over the hot ground, Miya was overjoyed she had decided to wear shorts today.

'Village…' Miya thought she was trying to recall everything that happened before she fell. 'Why was I even in Chinatown?' She put her hands over her ears as she tried to think harder, but the more she tried the harder it was to remember and the more she forgot. Gaara looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Grrr! It's Fucking HOT!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air angrily. A large stream of sand pushed her side, "Ahhh!" she screamed in a high pitched tone jolting away from it bumping into Gaara. The snake-like band spread apart and shaded them from the hot sun. She cowered slightly under the sand watching it as it walked with them.

"Do you know what chakra is?" Gaara asked.

"No, never heard of it…" she said wearily.

"It's… spiritual and body strength put together basically…"

"How does it work?" she asked…

"You really never learned any of this in school?"

"Pshh! Please, I've never even seen anything like this before other than movies!"

"That's… very strange." He said quietly. "I can't shade us the whole trip, so relax while you can."

"Ok Gaara…" He looked down at her, she was spacing out at her feet, and though she didn't know it, she was wearing a heartbreaking expression, lost, alone, frightened, and pitiful wrapped up into one face.

"Don't worry… whatever happens… you're never really alone." He said, she produced what she could of a genuine smile, but this hopeless feeling still welled inside her.

Gaara and Miya had walked for hours, Gaara was still standing up straight, strolling along, while Miya's feet were blistered and killing her, she slouched over as the sun beat her down and mocked her weakness. No wind blew, no trees shaded them, all she wanted was to sleep in an ice bath. She straightened her back cracking it briefly from her hunched position, "mmmmmmm…." She whined… Now her back hurt, was there anything else that could wrong? The hair on her neck quickly stood up, 'Danger!' She swiveled around quickly, all the color in her face drained as her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"G-Ga-Gaara! Gaara!"she said tugging his shirt in a quick fit. He looked over aimlessly and stared in the distance with an expert poker face, quickly approaching towards them both was a colossal sandstorm thundering its way through the dessert, rolling over itself gaining size and speed. "Sh-Should we run?!" She asked.

"No…" he said blankly, he made a hand signal while she looked at him like he was retarded. His sand swallowed them the moment the angry storm hit them.

"uahhh!" she gasped as the space grew pitch black, and jumped as Gaara's rusty voice came from behind her.

"Mine as well sit down… the storm's pretty big."

"I guess you've been through this a lot?"

"Yes… I was born in the desert."

"Oh… This is the first time I've been to a desert."

"How do you like it?" he smiled to himself.

"Oh ya know… just peachy." She joked, and briefly she thought he chuckled softly, but couldn't be sure.

It felt like hours had went by, Miya had drifted off to sleep and woken up countless of times, the sound of the rough wind hammered against the sand walls of their heaven, the air had become stiff again, making her feel light headed. Miya shuffled and rested on her side. She stared into the black of the cocoon, she heard nothing, saw nothing. "Gaara!" she shouted.

"What?" he said annoyed, his voice came from not even a foot away from her own.

"Nothing…. Just checking…" she said quietly smiling.

"It's the fourth time you've _'checked'_ this hour." He grumbled

"Well, you don't make any noise." She argued.

"You talk in your sleep…"

"I do?" she said surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Well what'd I say!?"

"Something about someone named Sinatra?"

"Oooooo…. Frank Sinatra…" she cooed.

"He's pretty." She said childishly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked uninterested.

"What? No way, he's dead. Been dead, but he was attractive in his prime, he had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I ever saw…" He mumbled something inaudible and grunted.

"I think the storm is almost over."

"Cool… how much longer till we reach Sauna?"

"_**Suna**_." He said deeply. "And we're almost there."

"Sorry… but that's good." Miya deeply yawned as she reached next to her at Gaara, hugging his arm tightly she curled close to him. "Wake me when the storm is over?" she asked quietly.

"Sure…" She may not have known him very well, but Miya felt so weak and Gaara's company was so enriching it was like a soft candle light in a dark room and it warmed her fingertips, so just for now, she would cling to her candle.

* * *

That's chapter two please review and let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will be up by the 9th


	3. Chapter 3

Air is Important

Miya woke up reluctantly, her feet were aching, with a burning sting, her calves were soar and she was dirty, covered in sweat and grime, the only pleasant thing about waking up at the time was the super fluffy bed she was resting in. "Mmmmmmm…" she groaned loudly. "Ughhhh!" she yelled as she tried to get up, when a door opened and light came flooding in from a hallway.

"Calm down… it wasn't that bad of a walk." Gaara stood there, clean, up straight, happy as a clown.

"I wanna take a shower…" she mumbled quietly.

"Right in there." He pointed to a door that was in the room.

"I can't walk."

"Why?" he asked slightly concerned, very slightly.

"It scares me." She said teasingly.

"Take a bath, you're getting dirt all over my bed… I'll find something for you to wear."

"Hey… where are my things?" she asked looking around the bed.

"They're being looked at."He said simply.

"WHAT? By who? You don't have a right to look through my stuff!" She said loudly.

"You are in _**my**_ home, and you claim that you don't know where you are and that you fell off a building and landed in the desert. I saved your life and I believe I have the right to know if my people are in danger because you are here." He stared and let his words sink in, before turning around and leaving her.

"My people?" she recalled, before blushing putting a finger on her bottom lip, _'Is he a prince?'_ she smiled giddily and laughed at herself for thinking that way. She didn't mind that they went through her things all that was in her rucksack were her class schedule, a chemistry book, a music sheet, and a turkey sandwich… "Oh my phone's in there too… I'll have to call mom when I get out of the shower, she's probably worried…" That gnawing feeling came back, like coming to a wall that you could never climb but know you have too. She felt like… like it was telling her she wasn't able to go home. "No… I'm just being silly… I'll be home soon." She tried to reassure herself.

The bathroom was huge, just giant. There was a big round tub in the center and separated by a small half wall there was toilet hiding. The walls were made of slate rocks so when the water came on it felt like you were at the bottom of a river, or in a hidden cave, the tub was deep enough to stand in and it could comfortable sit at least five people, it was more like a sauna rather than bathroom. There were several soaps salts and shampoos in a basket next to a rolled tower of towels.

She immersed herself into the hot water and it stung the bottom of her feet but quickly faded and began its numbing ritual. She let down her messy bun that her hair was up in and her thick black shoulder length hair practically stayed in an upright position. When she went under the water dirt literally flooded out of her hair. Her thoughts swayed back to what Gaara had said before.

"No one talks like that anymore…" she said while stroking her hair, "People don't have those kinds of values now…" '_My people… he looked so…'_

"Hey…" Gaara said on the other side of the door, and she squatted into the water so it only showed from her nose up. "There are some cloths on the bed for you, after you get out come to the kitchen."

"Uhh. Sure!" _'You're expecting me to wanna leave?'_ she chuckled at herself as she shot out water from her fist. As she opened her palm up she saw something that startled her… an image of the lucky charm owl she had bought was in the middle of her hand. She ran a finger softly over it then scratching it, but it didn't fade. _'It's stuck?'_ she thought, she attempted to scrub it off but it never faded, as she sat there in water she wondered why the image was imprinted, but she had no answer. _'Maybe someone will know something.' _

She went out into the room cautiously securely wrapped in her towel. On the bed was a pair of brown shorts and baggy quarter length tan shirt. Her hair was still really wet so she side French braided it and pined it up and it looked like 'o' on the back of her head. There was a pair of grey sandals at the foot of the bed, she reluctantly put them on careful not to upset her blisters. "Hopefully I won't have to walk around so much." She opened the door and outside was a long hallway. "Or not! That's fine too, I don't care, it's not like I'm dying or anything!" she complained sarcastically.

She walked down the hallway completely unaware of a large eyeball following close behind. Gaara was watching closely from the corner of the ceiling, "Hmmmm…" Miya groaned. She came to a door in the hallway and knocked on it, "Hello? Kitchen?" she asked popping it open and sticking her head in, inside there was staircase that lead down into the room witch walls and cubby holes were filled with puppets. She closed the door quickly, "Not kitchen…" she said quietly, and a little freaked out. "Ok… next door…"

As she was about to knock on the next door, a stream of sand wrapped around her hand, when she felt it she jumped and screamed. "Ahhh! Get off, get off!" she said waving her arm, it dispersed in the air and reformed in front of her like a thick snake. "Creepy…" she said as she followed the trail of sand. It piled up behind her as it regained the rest of it, Gaara's third eye followed behind the sand. And quickly she came to where the sand slipped between two swinging doors.

"Hey… we should have a little talk." He said standing behind the table, one other person was there, with brown hair and purple face paint.

"You sent your pet to get me?" she asked, and just for that he brushed the sand up against her as it receded into his gourd, it sent child through her and she flinched dramatically. "Hey!" she said and then looked at the table, "Hey! That's my stuff!" she said happily, reaching for the turkey sandwich in a plastic baggy. "Do you think this sammi is still good?"She asked sniffing the inside of it.

"Hey, pay attention." The other guy said.

"Hmmm?" she said looking up from the sandwich.

"What are all this things? Why are they coded?" Gaara asked in a serious tone.

"Coded?" she asked looking at her class schedule, "It's just a schedule."

"Schedule for what?" the other guy said in an intimidating tone, Miya went to grab the paper but the man took hold of her wrist.

"H-hey let go of me!" she said loudly grabbing the book off the table and hitting him with it. When she went to bring it back down it stayed in the air. "Huh?" she looked up and the book, poking it with her finger, as she did it came slamming down on the ground. "Did- Ahh!" She was going to ask a question but she was pinned down on the table. "Let me-!"

"Stop fooling around." Gaara said seriously, it was his sand that had covered her and pinned her to the table. "These items will be burned." He said

"Wha- no you can't!" she argued, her palm had started to burn at the moment, "Mmmm, wha?" she mumbled "Ow…" she said quietly.

"Kankuro take everything to the-."

"No!" She screamed, and for a reason she couldn't explain all the sand around her let go all at once, she grabbed everything and ran, stuffing the books in her sack and running down the hallway as fast as she could. Another thing she couldn't explain was the way she was seeing , as if everything was being magnified all of a sudden coming in spurts in and out of focus. "Was I drugged?" She asked herself as she ran through the building.

"HEY! Get back here, you can't run away!" Kankuro shouted.

"Like hell I can!" she shouted back, but she came to a stop quickly, the path divided in two then turned a corner, she couldn't see which way was out, so she went left. Running again, a burning sensation exploded in her back, as if she was cut open, but she continued to run anyway as she found a doorway outside. In the streets the people were staring at her, moving out of her way as she passed them.

It felt as though her weight shifted all of a sudden, like she became lighter but heavier at the same time, an unexplainable urge to jump welled and when she did, a loud flapping sound filled her ears. And finial she realized that she had wings… And it was like her body already knew what to do without the need for her to tell it, like instincts to fly away. "What's going on?" she asked as tears poured out of her eyes, she flew awkwardly in the sky and knew that she wouldn't stay airborne for much longer. Finding an alleyway she attempted to land but ended up crashing to the hard ground as feathers went flying everywhere.

Miya curled in the corner sheltering herself with her large wings, she silently sobbed, scared for her life panicking thinking about everything. People were chasing her, she had wings, and so many burning places she couldn't think properly, she knew people were staring at her from the opening in the alley. "What's going on?" she asked herself tightening her hold on her bag, "I wanna go home…" she cried. What light seeped between the feathers faded quickly as things became pitch black. Warm sand coiled around her, reaching her neck, closing her airway and tightening around her neck she tried to pull it away but it clasped around her hands making helpless to defend herself. And slowly she slipped away… her body became numb until all feeling was lost…

* * *

Please review! I thought it was a good chapter haha but let me know! The next chapter will be up by the 16th


	4. Chapter 4

Death is Blinding

When Miya woke after her anxiety attack in the alley she found herself strapped to a bed, her hands and feet bound by belts, "No! no…" she struggled against the bed and her restraints.

"Don't struggle… or they'll sedate you." Gaara's voice came from behind, he slowly rested his hands on either side of her pillow, and looked down at her.

"Am I dead?" she asked as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Did you see what I was?"

"Yes I saw… and before you ask, no I haven't seen anything like it. But… why do you think you're dead?"

"Because. It's the only explanation for all this… when I fell… there was no way I could I survive something like that. And then there's that." She said looking down at her left hand, and showed him the picture of the owl.

"Tell me more…" he said gently, and she started from the beginning with the old lady and the rain.

Space bar

"You don't believe me do you?" Miya asked forlornly…

"I… I am afraid to believe you." He admitted

"Why?"

"Because if what you say is true then… this old lady has the power to send people into our world…"

"I don't think it's the old lady Gaara… I think it was the charm."

"But you said there were many of them… that's a lot of people, and… it would appear that you awaken your chakra when you journey to this side."

"That's true but-."

"What has happened… could destroy the peace that we've worked so hard for, that we went to war for, we are still recovering from our lost ones and now this is threatening our peace." He paused for a moment taking in a breath he said,

"**As the Kazekage of the Land of Wind, I cannot let you live in our world."**

As if being split in two she was happy about going back, but inside she knew that when she returned, she would be dead… "You will stay here in Suna under supervision, and you will cooperate with us until we find a way to send you back." He said firmly.

"But!"

"This is not a negotiation!" He said

"Why won't you listen to me!" She asked desperately.

"I…"

"No…"

"Wha-?"

"No. Shut Up." She said quickly. He went to say something again, "Sh! No." she said as he became agitated. "Are you gonna listen now?" She asked and he rolled his eyes nodding his head. "You don't have the right to send me away." He looked at her angrily, "No! You can't send me away just because of who I am!" she argued loudly. Her words stung him they reminded him of himself, and he was doing the same thing to her that everyone did to him. He sighed and closed his eyes… man was he tired, and he didn't know what the right path was.

"I'll." He stopped waiting for her to shoosh him, "I'll inform the other Kages of the situation, and we will discuss this and take a vote on action."

"Does this mean I have a chance?" she asked a little more hopefully.

"Some…" he said sorrowfully, "But I think they will see the threat as I have…"

"You can't judge me on a theory!" she said as her eyes began to sting and water, "You're sending me to my death!" He stood up straight.

"You don't know that you're dead."

"But I do! I can _**feel**_ it! I can't explain it but _**something**_ is telling me that I died!"

"And _**something**_ is telling me that your world is going to send something terrible here and destroy many lives!" he said loudly.

"Mm." she breathed, as the room grew quiet they stared at each other… Gaara noted that her eyes were a light grey green rather than the blue he had original thought.

"You'll remain in my sight at all times… if I think that you're up to something you'll be put in solitude…"

"I'm a prisoner now!"

"It's better than being tied to a bed." He said blankly. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders defeated, he was right.

"Alright… I understand." She said quietly.

"Good." He said softly releasing her from the straps and buckles, pink marks were on her wrists and ankles from rough struggling. "Feel free to walk around the building. If you need to leave come and find me."

"Wait I thought you said I had stay in your sights." She asked confused.

"You will be." He said firmly, lightly smirking.

'_Creepy…'_ Miya thought, then glanced back and forth. _'Is he bluffing?'_ she squinted at him. "Does that mean you can see me when I'm in the bathroom?"

"If I wanted to yes, which is why I'm limiting you to only my bathroom, there isn't a way out from in there so I won't have to… watch you…" he said uncomfortably.

'_Aww… cute…'_ she thought blushing slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "you look a little red." He raised a hand up to touch her forehead but she dodged away

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Find me if you need me." As he turned to leave she called out his name.

"Gaara… thank you… for giving me a chance…"

"Hmmh you didn't give me a choice." He smiled, and then left. On the other side of the door he sighed, he knew that something will happen, despite what he wished he could feel it coming, like a summer storm in the desert, so rare and powerful you _**know**_ it's about to happen. He didn't want to send her away, especially if she would die when Miya returned to her world. But it felt like the only way to prevent the inevitable. It was so unfathomable, to think of the possibility of another world beside your own, to know nothing about the situation, nor how to proceed… this was like a suicide mission.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please please review. And the next chapter will up by the 23rd!


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

Miya was walking around the Kazekage's quarters, she still had not noticed that Gaara's third eye followed her wherever she went, the building had practically cleared out, it must've been around three in the morning, the hallways were lit by lanterns and candles and the silence was in between blissful and frightening. She had walked all around the building three times, once because she got lost, but now she could navigate all the main hallways and from most points she could get back to the bedroom she was told to stay in. As she started walking back to her room, she could see light shining from under a door, Gaara had given her directions to his office, where he said he was pretty much always be.

With it being so late she wondered what he might be doing, 'Considering it's so late, it must be very important… Maybe I shouldn't bother him.' Before she could turn away the door opened and Gaara stood in front of her.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"How? Did you-."

"I said that would be watching you. You kept standing at my door like something was wrong, but you're too much of a coward to come inside."

"That was rude!" she exclaimed.

"You're acting like a child, if something is wrong just come out and tell me." He folded his arms.

"Nothing's wrong you jerk! I was just bored but I didn't want to bother you because I thought you might be busy! I was trying to be nice." She folded her arms and copied his aggressive stance.

"I'm not busy." He mumbled while turning around, but left the door open for her.

"Then why are you up so late?" she asked in a more friendly tone closing the door behind her.

"I don't sleep well." He said flatly.

"Why not." She prodded.

"I have bad dreams." He lied… he used to have bad dreams but now as Kazekage he feels he can more work done if still doesn't sleep much.

"When do you sleep?" she asked.

"Not when you don't."

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head slightly confused. "Hey!" Miya said in realization of what he meant, her actions made him inwardly chuckle, and smiled a little.

'_I don't think she has bad intentions… but it could always be an act.' _He watched her walk over to one of the windows that decorated the room. "You can come in here anytime you like, although if someone is shouting you may want to avoid the room."

"Yeah…" she mumbled, she wasn't actually paying attention, she was looking at a large city, it looked like it was made of dirt, every building was similar in color though they varied in size and shape, it was like New York only smaller and more fairy tale like considering they were surrounded by a wall of endless desert, _'I've never seen anything like this place before…'_ bum bump, her heart beat became louder, she tried to take her mind off things, "Before… you said that you weren't a demon 'anymore', what did you mean?"

"The demon inside me was taken out, my soul was pulled out of me and I died, however…however a very powerful woman brought me back with a reanimation jutsu." She was staring wide-eyed and completely frozen. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"There was… a demon _**inside**_ you?" 'bum bump' this conversation wasn't helping her anxiety.

"Yes…" he said softly, stepping closer cautiously. But she only stepped away from him, "They were called tailed beasts, and that's what started the war I told you about, there were nine of them, my greatest friend held the nine tails and I the one tail."

"one…" she whispered and ended up cornering herself.

"Calm down, things are very different in this world, I assume…" he said following her to the corner of the room.

"Don't!" she said closing her eyes, another flash of crimson hit her, similar to when she fell, she felt giant hands wrap around her and hold her in the air, she tried to fly away but couldn't break free.

"Stop it! I will strap you back into that bed I swear…" Gaara threatened, when she opened her eyes slowly she realized that Gaara had become a giant, and so did the room…

'Wait…' Miya looked at her hands, but they had become deep brown feathers, 'I'm not an angel… I'm an owl…' her feathers were the color of her hair, a dark brown almost black color, but her wings had hints of tan. Gaara noted that she was a barn owl, a black barn owl.

"When you panic like that… your chakra takes over and you change into a form that best suits your situation…" he paused to explain, "Before with Kankuro, you needed strength and speed to get away, but right now your body knows that the best way to get away from me… is to be small and quick, insignificant."

"…" she watched him with big round green eyes.

"Your instincts are taking over you. If you don't want to be locked in a room, you need to find a way to handle your stress." He quickly let her go, and she flapped awkwardly trying to stay in the air she gripped onto the blue part of his robe with sharp talons, and her beak.

She thought about what he was saying… _'100, 99, 98, 97.. 96… 95… 94… 93….'_ Bump. Bump. Her heart beat steadied, crimson filled her eyes and when she opened them she was human, holding his shirt with hands not claws. Miya felt a hand on her lower back, more like just fingers gently touching her. She didn't look at him, only shut her eyes and rested her head on his collarbone.

"You should go to bed… get some rest." He said walking away back to his desk.

"Right." He could swear she almost ran away, he immediately recreated his third eye and followed her again.

* * *

He watched her sleeping body, she was peaceful, her breaths soft and rhythmed, the rise and fall of her chest was so inviting… how could anyone sleep so soundly, Gaara pondered quietly, only an hour ago she was having an episode.

"Gaara?" Miya mumbled, squirming away in the covers. "What's wrong?" she asked his silhouette standing at the bottom of the bed.

"I didn't think you would be here more than a few days… that's why I let you sleep here." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked curling in the coves tiredly.

"That's _**my**_ bed." He deadpanned. Unfortunately she was too asleep to understand that.

"So sleep in it…" she said

"I'll just meditate…" he sat against the headboard cross-legged and closed his eyes.

"Ok…" she whispered. He peeked one eye at her.

"What do you dream about?" he asked quietly.

"Everything…"

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes…"

"But you still sleep after them…" he said.

"Yes… can I have fries with that?" she said.

"What?" he looked down at her quizzically, only to find that she was totally passed out, _'She wasn't talking before…' _he wondered for a moment, _'my voice must be reacting with her dream…'_ just looking at her made him tired, _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Daily

Gaara sat in the confinements of his office, he had slept for the first time in weeks last night and awoke feeling refreshed for the one of the first times. He didn't dream at all last night, no good dream or bad, just blank, and he discovered this morning that that's the way he would rather have it. His spirits were lifted as he worked, though his unemotional face might not have shown it, he could feel it, so could his brother.

"You're a good mood today." Kankuro said.

"I slept well last night."

"Well, that's good."

"Could you get the door Kankuro?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" he opened the door to Miya who looked like she was about to knock. "Oh it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked kindly.

"No, I was just wondering why Gaara knew there was someone at the door." He paused, "But he always has to keep sights on our _**guest**_." Miya curled her lip at the way he said guest.

"You can just say prisoner, it won't hurt my _**feelings**_!" she spat at him.

"Alright prisoner!" he challenged.

"Enough you two." Gaara said authoritatively without looking over the papers he was scanning.

"So this is it then brother? We just keep her here until one of the other nations just tells us what to do with her?" Miya was peaked into listening at the fragile subject, as Gaara lifted his gaze to meet them both with icy unemotional blue eyes.

"Yes. We _**will**_ consult with the other nations about this threat I will not be blamed about any repercussions that our actions might cause, I _**will not**_ risk the safety of my people _**or**_ jeopardize our peace with the other nations." Gaara said all this with his unemotional look but his eyes burned with too many emotions, anger, grief, fear…

Miya ran out of the room, could no longer listen to them call her a threat, a prisoner, bust worst of all she could not stand the guilt of causing that wonderful man to look at her with those fierce emotional eyes set in that beautiful marble face. As she neared Gaara's bedroom she halted clutching her stomach, tears started to cling to her eyes as she ran for the bathroom, the one place he would not watch her, just as she was turning to slam the door she saw the third eye positioned away from the opening… she halted her slam for a brief moment to stare at it until she felt her tears rush from her eyes.

All Gaara could see now was darkness, he resolved to sitting silently at the edge of his bed listening to any noise that may be heard coming from the bath place. After much time went by he became agitated that Miya may no longer be in there, that it was possible she found a way to break out. He moved silently toward the door, deftly opening it up. As he peered inside he panicked at not finding her, until his eyes rested on a small owl that stood in the farthest corner from the door in the darkest shadow of the room she rested her head on the wall facing the darkness her dark brown wings hanging lifelessly at her sides. _'Insignificant.'_ Gaara recalled saying last night, she had never looked more that way than she did now. He walked slowly toward her picking her up gently, he would have thought her sleeping if her massive round green eyes were not avoiding his overpowering gaze.

He abruptly fell backwards onto his bed causing Miya to flinch ever so slightly. Gaara rested his heavy hands over her small body pressing her closely to his abdomen, his fingers tousled in her velvety brown feathers. His heartbeat lulled her into a blissful slumber and his hands cradled her protectively, his strong sent creating a peaceful feeling while his body warmed her core, she had never in life felt so safe than she was at this moment. Gaara felt her small body get increasingly heavier as she morphed into a human being, he remarked at how even now she still seemed much smaller than himself, her twisted expression long gone from the grief ridden look she last had, replaced now with complete relaxation, her chest rose and fell above him as she slept peacefully. He wrapped his arms around her body as he stared at the ceiling, he fought back the will to sleep but just as the sun had started to set he could no longer resist the urge.

* * *

When Gaara woke from his slumber Miya was no longer resting on his chest. In fact she wasn't even his room, without warning or thinking he burst into the bathroom! But after a quick scan she was not there either, it loomed on him the danger of rushing into the bathroom for future reference. Panic ridden that she might have gone into the village he quickly ran out his master bedroom, he stopped here and there and in his office, it was only dawn and not many people were in the Kazekage's office this early. _'No one would have seen her! Why did I have to sleep, now she's gone!' _

_**Gone**_, as Gaara thought this his chest felt heavy he assumed it was the danger his careless act put everyone in, but… it dwelled on him that it was that he might never see her again.. He slunk onto the wall laying back his head shutting his eyes in frustration.

"Gaara?" He snapped his eyes open, staring wide eyed at Miya, she wore such a concerned face, in her hands she held a plate with two omelets and two sets of chopsticks. "What happened?" She asked barely above a whisper assuming her fate had been decided. All at once he wanted to hold her, run his fingers through her hair, shake her, hit her, yell and scream, whisper in her ears holding her soft round face, and pin her against the wall, but if he tried to do all that at once he would explode, most especial because screaming and whispering at the same would be an oxymoron…

"Miya." He tried to hide his anger, "Please do not leave my room… if I am sleeping."

"What?" she almost sounded hurt.

"It's not that I… It's just, that the people outside are just as afraid and confused as you are. And they may lash out at you."

'_You mean just as afraid as you are!_' Miya forced herself not to scream it, she couldn't risk an argument with him, certainly not before breakfast… "Here… have an omelet." She cast her eyes downward as he took the plate, Gaara saw she did not take his warning as he had hoped.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! The first part of the series is almost complete soon I will be introducing a new character!

Also a thank you to all those who have reviewed or favored! Much love 'Lucky Owl'


End file.
